reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemens Point
|game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Camp |territory = State of Lemoyne |region = Scarlett Meadows |inhabitants = Van der Linde gang (temporarily) |image2 = ClemensPointMap.png }} Clemens Point is a camp hideout in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Scarlett Meadows region of the Lemoyne territory. It serves as the location of the camp during the third chapter of the game. Location Clemens Point is a small area in western Scarlett Meadows, Lemoyne. It is situated on the east coast of Flat Iron Lake, northwest of Rhodes. Geography Clemens Point is a peninsula that protrudes from the mainland into Flat Iron Lake. Clemens Point overlooks a relatively small bay and is surrounded by an archipelago of islands to the west. To the north and northeast, the bay is enclosed by thick forest. It is the remoteness of Clemens Point that makes it the perfect camp hideout. Interactions After trouble in Valentine, Dutch realises that the gang need to move quickly. He asks Arthur and Charles to check out Dewberry Creek, an area suggested by Micah. Upon discovering the place, Arthur and Charles decide that it is not a good place for camp. Next, they come across a German mother and her children, hiding behind barricades. She manages to communicate that the children's father had been kidnapped, and so the pair try to find him. They eventually track him to Clemens Point, which the two find to be a much better place for camp. After fighting off bandits and rescuing the man, Arthur takes him back to his family while Charles goes to divert the gang's caravan to Dewberry Creek instead. When he arrives, Dutch expresses that he likes the place and congratulates Arthur on finding it. Most gang members appear to like the spot and are content here. At one point, Charles says that spirits seem high, perhaps the highest they’ve been since Blackwater. Eventually, though, the gang are forced to move again. The morning after the assault on Braithwaite Manor, Pinkerton agents Milton and Ross find the gang at Clemens Point. Milton offers the gang a deal - that they can run away and be granted amnesty in return for Dutch being handed over. After none of the gang members comply, Milton and Ross are forced to leave. Dutch realises that it is time to move again and has the gang move southeast to Shady Belle, bringing them closer to Saint Denis, where Jack is reportedly being held. Amenities *Camp Amenities Notes * A small, ruined blue boat can be found on the southeast side of the point that has Aged Pirate Rum. * Due south of the main buildings, on the south wall of the ruins, is the Cigarette Card for the Steam Locomotive. * Northeast of the main buildings is a water tower between two railroad bridges. Ginseng Elixir can be found there. * There is a hitching post next to Arthur's wagon that can only be utilised by NPCs. Navigation de:Clemens Point fr:Clemens Point Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne Category:Scarlett Meadows Category:Image wanted